


Pokémon Black and White

by EonKelsair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonKelsair/pseuds/EonKelsair
Summary: This is the Story of Touya and Touko, the main protagonists of Pokemon Black and White. It follows a very similar storyline to the game with some changes including relations to other characters and dialogue... but as this is a fanmade story, that's a given.Features:N x TouyaLove triangle:Cheren x ToukoBianca x Cheren
Relationships: N/Touya | Cheren/Touko | Cheren/Bianca





	1. Chapter 1

"Light suddenly shined brightly within the room waking young Touya up from his slumber."

"'Stop narrating!' Touya shouts into his pillow, directing his words to his sister who won't shut up until awakens!"

Touya, peeked out from his pillow, glaring at his twin sister who was crouching in front of his bed with only her eyes visible from under the blanket she was covered by. She pulled the blanket down to show him her smile and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you know, I would... IF YOU WOULD GET OUT OF BED!" She shouted standing up and throwing her blanket to the side. "We're getting our first pokemon today, remember. Professor Juniper already brought the package and the only people we're missing are you and Bianca, so GET UP!" She stalked to and down the stairs leading out of their room and down to the living room. Their house was fairly small, well, all the houses in Nuvema town were small, and that meant that they had to share a room. It wasn't so bad, they had the entire top floor of the house, plus they had a curtain separating their parts of the room for privacy. The only time they ever hated it was when he had Cheren over or she had Bianca over, but whenever that happened the girls went out shopping after he and Cheren made a very clear attempt at getting rid of them. 

Touya sighed and finally decided to get up. He could hear Touko and Cheren talking about something downstairs but he didn't understand what they were saying so he stopped listening and went to his closet. Unlike his sister who spent a good half an hour deciding what to wear, he picked the first thing he grabbed out of the closet. He'd seen what his sister was wearing, super short jean shorts with a white tank top and a black vest, where she came up with that clothing style, he had no idea. Today his shirt happened to be a plain black one. After that, he grabbed a random pair of jeans and ran downstairs just in time to see Touko on her way back to yell at him more.

"And so he emerges from the depths of his cavern." She said going down on a knee and raising her arms up in mock praise. 

"Seriously, sis. Bianca isn't even here yet, so why am I the one getting yelled at?" He asked passing her and going to the fridge, peering inside and not seeing the apple juice which he was looking for. He stared for a good ten seconds before his sister whistled to get his attention.

"Because Bianca has a legitimate reason for being late." She answered walking over to the kitchen table and waving the apple juice, knowing full well that's what he was searching for. "Besides, the sooner you're up, the more time we have to decide who picks first."

"We could roll a die or something," Cheren spoke up suggesting his method. He was wearing a white shirt with a red stripe going down the center. Touya had to look twice because with his blue jacket on it looked like a tie. 

"Rolling a die, really Cheren?" Touko asked sitting down next to him. "Honestly, I think I should be able to pick first because it happens to be my birthday." She said pumping her chest out and doing an Attack on Titan style solute. 

"Yeah, and it's also MY birthday sis," Touya said finally pouring himself some apple juice.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She groaned while rolling her eyes.

"I don't mind if you two go first but you'll have to fight amongst yourselves to decide who goes first out of you," Cheren said pushing his glasses back up. Touya sat down at the table and started eating the food his mother had set out for him before saying anything. 

"Yeah sis, what's the plan for that little issue." He asked after swallowing a piece of his doughnut.

"Ugh, don't ask me... maybe mom can decide once she gets back... or something." She said pulling her legs up onto the couch and sitting crisscross. "We'll see... Really, I just want to get a pokemon... I don't care which one it is."

"Yeah, well you're the only one who hasn't already decided." Touya said sighing,. "So frankly I think you should go last."

"What, no way!" She stood up glaring at him.

Bianca burst into the room breathing heavily. She was wearing a white shirt with an orange one over top, a white skirt, and of course, her oversized green hat.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said while trying to catch her breath. "I was getting ready to come when my mom made me go and bring her groceries that she ordered from Castelia city, so I had to run all the way to the trade center in Striaton this morning."

"It's fine, Bianca. Besides, Touya only just woke up." Touka said walking over and taking Bianca's purse and setting it on the doorside counter. 

"How early did you have to get up to go all the way to Striaton and back?" Touya asked looking up from reading the label on the apple juice. "Like seriously it takes two hours just to get there."

"Well, I woke up at four and got ready, then my mom told me to go at five, so I started running, I got there by seven, grabbed the groceries, and then made it back to town by nine." She said this all with a straight face as if this was an everyday occurrence. 

"You're actually insane," Touya said as he went back to reading the label.

"I'm sorry, I probably made you all wait so long," Bianca said walking over to Touko and Cheren.

"No, not really," Cheren said smiling at her. "Besides, we still need to figure out who chooses first.

"Well, how about whoever got here first?" Bianca suggested. "That means Touko, because she was up earlier than Touya and in the living room first, you because you got to the living room second, then Touya, and then me."

"Seems fair." Cheren nodded and so did Touko.

"No, it is not!" Touya stood up from his seat and glared at them.

"Then maybe you should have gotten up earlier." Touko scoffed at him. "Besides, you're not last, so be grateful." 

Touya groaned and then made his way over to them. Now they were all surrounding the blue box in the center of the living room table that held the four pokemon that they'd be getting. Touko stepped forward, putting her hands gently around the box and lifting it open. Inside there were, of course, four pokeballs and a note.

"From right to left, the pokemon are Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, and Lillipup." Touko read. "I guess I just pick one now, huh?" She said to herself before studying the pokeballs carefully. ".... I guess I'll take..... Snivy!" She picked up the first Pokeball and stepped back and let it out. THe Snivy immediately went and sat on her shoulder.

Cheren stepped up and almost instantly picked up Tepig's Pokeball. "I've already decided what I want." He said stepping back beside Touko, he did not let his pokemon out.

"Yes!" Touya grabbed the Pokeball belonging to Oshawott and ran over to the open part of the living room letting the pokemon out. He immediately embraced it and then held it up like Simba.

"That means I get the cutest one!" Bianca said gently picking up Lillipup's Pokeball. She let it out and then pulled out a pokemon treat from her pocket for the little puppy pokemon. Touya's Owashawott's eyes zoned in on the treat and did not return their gaze to him. Touko's Snivy, for that matter, didn't seem to care.

"At least we're all happy with our choice," Cheren said smiling.

Bianca nodded. "I've always wanted a Lillipup." She smiled happily, picking it up and holding it.

"Good... It's too bad my mom's not home to see this." Touko said. "But we should probably go see the professor now."

"No way!" Touya yelled, setting down his Oshawott. "Not without having a battle first!" His eyes were lit up by the mere idea of beating his sister.

She smiled and walked over. "Do you really think, that your water type pokemon, can beat my grass type?" Snivy seemed to look as condescending as his sister did.

"Yes... I do."

"Very well... You're on!"

"This is not going to end well," Cheren said watching the two siblings run outside.


	2. First Battle: Snivy VS Oshawott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya and Touko face-off, with only one victor. after the battle they go and meet Professor Juniper and gain the Pokedex as well as nickname their pokemon.

Touya and Touko stood facing each other. Snivy had jumped down from her shoulder and was now giving a condescending glare to Oshawott who had a defiant look in its eyes. Touya was confident in this battle for one reason- he knew that pokemon that were given to new trainers only knew two moves, his sister didn't. And he knew what she would try first.

"SNIVY, USE VINE WHIP!" She shouted with a grin from ear to ear. She had her eyes closed but opened them when she heard nothing happen. Snivy was looking at her with confused eyes and Cheren was leaning against the house shaking his head.

"Oshawott, use Tackle," Touya said with a calm voice. Oshawott immediately attacked, knocking her Snivy back. Touko stood there, looking at Oshawott with an overdramatic expression. 

"THE HECK WAS THAT!?" She shouted running over and helping her Snivy stand. It got back up and immediately stepped forward, back into its battle stance, waiting for an order. "Ok, dude, this is where you lose! Snivy, use Tackle!" Snivy did as commanded and attacked, causing Oshawott to fly back as well, but Touya had another ace up his sleeve.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip." Oshawott turned around and cutely wagged its tail at Snivy. Snivy stood there confused and so did its trainer. 

"What is it doing?" Touko asked watching.

"Oh, you know... wagging its tail." He smiled deviously. 

"Your funeral," She said as she ordered Snivy to tackle again. Oshawott was thrown back but still when into position again. 

"Oshawott... I need you to tackle Snivy one more time." Touya said, and Oshawott did just that. Snivy was knocked down and unlike all the other times, it didn't get back up.

Touko stood in shock at her defeat. She slowly went and picked up her Snivy. "I guess you win, brother." She said, sadness lacing her voice. "I'm going to go find the professor... Snivy needs to be healed." She walked off with her head down, walking towards the northern edge of Nuvema. 

"Is Oshawott ok?" Bianca asked walking over and petting it. Lillipup jumped out of her arms and started running circles around Oshawott, clearly excited about what just transpired.

"Yeah, we should probably get it to the professor as well though," Touya said kneeling down and also petting it. "Good job buddy," He smiled at the small pokemon and was granted an adorable happy looking expression from Oshawott. "I kinda feel bad though." He said after a while. "She looked really upset that she didn't win."

"It's her loss," Cheren said walking over. "She should have paid attention in trainer school. We literally spent our entire childhoods learning about pokemon and never once thought to pay attention. She's going to struggle in the future, that's for sure." Bianca nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

"Maybe we should help her... I mean, what's the point in doing this if we don't all make it to the league?" Bianca said quietly.

"She'll learn." A new female voice said from behind them. "Every good pokemon trainer will learn from their mistakes and use them as an advantage." They turned around and came face to face with a brunette in a lab coat. They all knew instantly that this was Professor Juniper, the one who had gifted them the pokemon. "That was a well-fought battle, and even though she lost, I saw more knowledge enter her mind in those few minutes than I ever had in a classroom."

"Professor!" Bianca beamed and ran over to her. "I'm so thankful for the pokemon!" She smiled happily.

"There's no need to thank me yet," Prof. Juniper said smiling. "After all, you haven't even stepped foot outside of town yet. Come to my lab and we'll talk, and heal your pokemon." She smiled and started walking to her lab, the others followed behind her. Bianca beaming, Cheren studying the professor's every move, and Touya making sure his Oshawott didn't get too injured.

They entered the lab just in time to see Touko spraying a full heal on Snivy. She looked up to see who was there and then went back to taking care of her pokemon. Prof. Juniper walked over to a shelf and tossed another full restore to Touya who immediately used it on Oshawott.

"Alright, children. Gather around!" She yelled as she walked to the back of the lab where many technological devices lay. "This," She picked up a red handheld device. "Is a Pokedex, I would give you one, buuuut." She set it down on the table and picked up a small USB drive. "We don't need the old model anymore since you kids have an Xtransceiver, I can install a Pokedex onto it." She waved the USB in her hand. "So, who's first?"

Cheren stepped forward and immediately held out his Xtransceiver. The professor didn't hesitate to install the software onto it.

"Next!" She said after it was done. Touya went next, Bianca after him, and last, was Touko who refused to let go of her Snivy. After they all had the Pokedex installed the professor stepped back. "Alright, next I always give new trainers the chance to nickname their pokemon, these nicknames the pokemon will remember quite well, and it will take a pokemon breeder to change it, so make sure you like it."

"I'm naming Oshawott Rain!" Touya said out loud. Everyone turned to him and he started blushing from all the attention. The professor just smiled,

"I'll name Lillipup... uh... Prince!" Bianca said cheerfully. Touko heard this and groaned at her friend's cliche nickname. 

"I'll name mine Vin," Touko said. "After the main character in the Mistcome series."

"You should have done one from the Stormsky library instead," Touya remarked and earned a glare from her. Cheren didn't speak up.

"Cheren, what about you," The professor asked him. "What are you going to name yours?"

"Nothing." He said simply. "Tepig is fine."

"Oh... alright." The professor seemed shocked and almost-- worried. "Well, if that's all, then you should all go home and rest. You'll be heading out tomorrow and I need you all up early so I have time to teach you how to catch a pokemon." Everyone nodded and started heading out. Once they were outside they finally started talking to one another.

"Cheren, why didn't you name your pokemon?" Bianca asked. "It seems strange to not want to."

"Why does it need a name?" That was all he said after splitting from the group and going toward the forest.

"Well, that was weird," Touya said watching Cheren go. "You'd think he would be happier."

"Yeah..." Touko agreed. "Maybe he's not feeling well?"

"Yeah... maybe.." Touya nodded. 

The two siblings saw Bianca home before going back home themselves. Their mother was waiting for them once they walked in the door.

"Welcome home!" She smiled. "How was getting your first pokemon?"

"It was great!" Touko exclaimed running over to the table. "Except the part where Touya beat me!"

"That, was sooooo you're fault." He said sitting down on the couch. Rain sat down beside him. Touko glared at him, and so did Vin. 

"Well, you certainly sound like you two had fun." Their mother said as she set down a large cinnamon pie, which Touko instantly dug into.

"Oooooh, yum!" Touya ran over and started digging in as well. Their mother only smiled.

"I'm going to miss you two." She said, but sadness did not appear in her voice, only kind happiness for them was heard. "But, I'm glad you get this chance. That's how your father and I met, you know."

"Really?" Touko asked, looking up after stuffing some pie in her mouth. "Do you think we'll see dad on the road?"

"I'm not sure..." Their mom responded. "If you do, tell him I said hi, ok?"

"OK!" Touko said stuffing her face with more pie and Touya did the same.


End file.
